Internal combustion engines normally rely on pressure differential to draw fuel/air mixture into the combustion chamber. In a conventional engine, the piston recedes in the cylinder bore, away from the fuel/air inlet port during the intake stroke, opening the inlet port. As the piston recedes, it creates a partial vacuum in the combustion chamber, causing a pressure differential to develop between the combustion chamber and the outside atmosphere thereby drawing air through the carburetor through the intake manifold, past the intake valve and into the combustion chamber. As the air passes through the carburetor, fuel is mixed with the air to create a misty fuel/air mixture that is drawn into the combustion chamber. The engine energy is provided by the ignition of this fuel/air mixture.
While prior attempts have been directed to the enhancement of air flow in internal combustion engines, such as that disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication US 2003/0150439A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, such have been relatively complex or inefficient.
An important factor in the fuel efficiency of an engine is the degree to which the fuel released is mixed with air, and vaporized for ignition in the combustion chamber. Efficiency suffers if the turbulence of air, which affects fuel vaporization, is relatively quiescent. It is apparent that fuel that is not vaporized, i.e., fuel that remains in the liquid state as a droplet or mist will not ignite efficiently and consequently will not yield the maximum potential energy as does fully vaporized liquid fuel. It is desirable, therefore, that means to produce the maximum potential airflow turbulence for blending airflow with a predetermined quantity of liquid fuel, will substantially influence the degree of vaporization of the fuel.
An object of the present invention is to increase the turbulence of airflow used in the vaporization of fuel in an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a versatile readily fit-to-size vortex airflow generator for use with internal combustion engines to maximize airflow turbulence for liquid fuel vaporization.
Another, and more particular, object of the invention is to provide a multi-impeller blade rotor comprising blades that are readily trimmed to fit conventional size engine air inlets, permitting a snug fit that assures delivery of maximum airflow. A further object of the invention relates to the retrofitting method for installing the multi-impeller blade rotor. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth the preferred embodiment of the invention.